The Mario Zone
by FinalMagus25
Summary: Here's a compilation of funny Mario stories, including a fake wedding, an insanely long hole with god knows what's in there, and other recipes for disaster. There will be Many, MANY characters, including characters from other universes. Spelling errors and references to TV shows/movies/games included. Also, these toons happen in separate, parallel worlds, which explains stuff.
1. The Fake Wedding

**_The Fake Wedding_**

An alarm clock sounded. It was 8 AM. Luigi and Joey Tribbiani (Friends) were standing over him, looking happy. Mario felt himself have a hangover.

Luigi: "Mario, your getting married!"

Mario: (surprised) "Really, I don't remember. Did I get drunk?"

Luigi quickly said "Yes, yes, you did." Luigi looked down.

Joey: "Let's go already. We need to get to Toadsworth's Church!"

Fifty minutes later...

They got to Mario's wedding to see many people, including Princess Peach, Bowser; the entire cast of Friends. Mario was all ready.

Luigi: "Mario, give a big old kiss to Freddy!"

Mario: "Ok I wi... wait what?"

Mario was confounded to see Freddy Fazbear, who stood in a wedding gown at the altar. Oh no.

Luigi: "And don't forget your best men!"

Mallio and Weegee were standing there. Mario looked terrified.

Mario: "W... Wha... What is this!?"

Joey: "And your long lost cousins."

Every single Internet Troll was sitting in the front rows near the altar. Music could be heard from nearby. (Here Comes the Groom...)

Mario: "What are they doin..."

Luigi: "And finally, your best friend."

Mario looked behind him. Samurai Jack was also standing at the altar.

Samurai Jack: "Congratulations Mario!"

Mario completely lost it.

Mario: "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Everyone except Mario: "APRIL FOOLS!"  
_

 **The End**

 **Team ArcanetheGreat: Member #2**


	2. Mario Eats Everything

_**Mario Eats Everything**_

Luigi woke up in his house and went downstairs. Luigi went into the den and turned the lights on...

Luigi: Mario, have you seen my... WHAT THE HECK!?

Luigi was surprised to see a fat Mario, eating their own furniture. Mario looked over to Luigi.

Mario: OOOOOOH, A GREEN CAKE!

Luigi was starting to freak out. How in the world did Mario get so gigantic? And why was he eating the furniture? Well, that's a story for another day.

Luigi: Mario, maybe you should see a doctor.

Mario started to go to Luigi.

Mario: THE GREEN CAKE CAN TALK!

Luigi: Gahhh!

Luigi ran out of the house, being followed by Mario, who was eating whatever, and whoever was in front of him. Sonic stared at Luigi, who was abruptly dashing away. He wondered what was wrong.

Sonic: Hey Luigi, what are you... OH MY GOD!

Sonic looked at glutton Mario, and screamed like a little girl. Mario picked him up and ate him.

Mario: THAT WAS A VERY GOOD BLUE POPCORN PIECE!

Luigi was running out of breath, Mario was getting closer. Luigi was drawing nearer and nearer to Peach's Castle. Ash and Pikachu were dumbfounded by why Luigi was running away, but then Mario greeted them with his mouth.

Ash: Oh no.

Pikachu: Pika!

Ash and the annoying yellow mouse were eaten.

Mario: "VERY YUMMY COLORED BANANAS!"

Luigi tripped, Mario was almost to him. This was the end. But all of a sudden, Link came out of nowhere and sliced Mario in half.

Luigi: "Whew. Thanks, I owe you a bunch."

Link: "No problem Luigi. Besides, I had to. That fatty ate Zelda last night."

Luigi: Wait, what?

Princess Peach walked up next to them.

Peach: Oh dear. What a mess. Well, at least he's dead. I'm never dating another huge, King Koopa eater again.

Luigi: Well at least that's something we can all agree on.

The three chuckled and walked toward Peach's Castle, not caring that they were the only people still alive in Toad Town. Oh crud.  
_

 **The End**

 **Team ArcanetheGreat**


	3. The Math Contest For Dummies

_**The Math Contest For Dummies**_

Toad: Ladies and Gentlemen! Welcome to The Math Contest For Dummies!

Audience: (Cheers and whistles)

Toad: Tonight, we have 4 dummies competing. They are... Waluigi, Chespin, a toad named Jack, and... (whispers) who was the last competitor? Oh yeah. (normal voice) ...and Lemmy. All right! Let's begin. There are 3 questions. Get one wrong, and someone else will have a chance to answer the question. Waluigi will go first.

Waluigi: IT'S WALUIGI TIME!

Toad: Question 1: What is 9 - 10?

Waluigi: 1, it's 1.

Audience: (Disappointed)

Toad: Wrong answer! Chespin, your next.

Chespin: Chespin Ches! (Okay then!)

Toad: Whats 9 - 10?

Chespin: CHESPIN! (-1)

Audience: (Cheers)

Toad: CORRECT! Jack you're next.

Jack: Wha...

Toad: Question 2: What is 10 + 9?

Jack: Uuuuuuuuuuuuh... 21!?

Audience: (Disappointed)

Toad: Wrong answer! Lemmy, your turn! Whats 10 + 9?

Lemmy: The answer is 109.

Audience: (Disappointed)

Toad: Wrong answer! Waluigi it's...

Waluigi: IT'S 19!

Audience: (Cheers)

Toad: CORRECT! One more question. It's for all of you. Question 3: What is 372 * 0?

Jack: 3720.

Lemmy: 1.

Waluigi: 0.372

Chespin: CHESPIN! (-372)

Audience: (Disappointed)

Toad: (LOUD YELL) THE ANSWER IS 0 YOU DIMWITS!

Waluigi: Question 4: Why are we playing this stupid game at all? Lets go.

The competitors left. Toad smiled as a tear rolled down his cheek.

Toad: I WIN!

Audience: (Cheers)  
_

 **THE END**

 **Team ArcanetheGreat**


	4. The Race

_**The Race**_

It was a beautiful day. The insanely fast competitors were lining up for the race of their lives.

Sonic The Hedgehog: No one can beat me, but good luck to all of you.

The Flash: You to, but I'm the one who's going to win.

Rainbow Dash: Yeah right.

All of a sudden, Terence, the Big Brother Angry Bird came out of no where.

The Flash: Hey. Who's he?

Sonic: I don't know, but I doubt he will be a problem.

Daisy was at the starting line, wearing a bikini. In the crowd were Amy Rose, Iris West, Pinky Pie, and Red, the main angry bird.

Daisy: On your mark. Get set. GO!

They ran as fast as they could, sweat poured down their derpy looking faces. All of a sudden, Terence appeared out of no where.

Sonic: How the heck did he get there?

Rainbow Dash: That's odd.

They started to pass through a tunnel. They looked behind themselves. Terrence was not there. All of a sudden, he was right in front of them. They ran into Terence.

The Flash: What the-?

Rainbow Dash: Does this guy have a teleportation thingy?

Sonic: Nope.

They managed to get to the end of the tunnel to see Terence blocking their path. Then Rainbow Dash said something she'd almost instantly regret.

Rainbow Dash: MOVE IT FATTY!

Terence flattened Rainbow Dash.

Sonic: GET OFF OF HER YOU RED THING!

Terence was on Sonic, too.

Barry Allen, The Flash looked nervous. He didn't want to get crushed. So he thought of the best solution he could think of.

The Flash: Rrrrrrrr... sorry guys, I can't move him.

The Flash ran the opposite way. It was all over. Terence was at the finish line.

Daisy: Terence wins!

Terence smiled as he held his new trophy.  
_

 **THE END**

 **Team ArcanetheGreat**


	5. The Weegee Virus

_**The Weegee Virus:**_

One day, some idiot was putting the finishing touches on his virus, the Weegee Virus. This virus can infect everyone except Luigi. As soon as the first person on the internet saw it, they would turn into a Weegee. But here's what happened. The creator looked at it, and he turned into Weegee! Now, he's out to stare into the eyes of other people, building an army fight Mallio, the Weegee form of Mario. However, in this universe, Mallio doesn't exist. So what exactly is the point of all this? We may never know.  
_

The Weegee glitched his way to Toad Town, and he flew into Peach's Castle. Bowser was trying to kidnap Peach again.

Bowser: C'mon Princess! You're coming with me!

Peach: NO! PLEASE!

Weegee: Meh.

Bowser looked behind him, and stared into the merciless eyes of Weegee. In an instant, Bowser painfully morphed into a Weegee. The two Weegees stared at Peach.

Peach: EEEEEEEEKKKKK!

Peach turned into a Weegee.  
_

Mario and Luigi were in their house, watching the Mushroom Kingdom version of "The Lego Movie".

Actor 1: Honey, have you seen my pa-

Actor 2: (shrieks)

The two actors, who were staring at Weegee, turned into Weegees. They looked at the screen.

Mario and Luigi: (scream)

Luigi: Mario, what's going-

Luigi looked at Mario, but he was now a Weegee.

Luigi: (girly shriek)

Luigi toppled over his chair, and looked at Mario, no, not Mario, Weegee.

Mario/Weegee: You're immune. You lucked out.

Luigi: What have you done with Mario?

Mario/Weegee: He's no longer Mario. Your brother has been assimilated (Star Trek reference). Now, almost everyone in the entire world is part of the Weegee collective. All we have to do now is kill you.

Weegees appeared out of nowhere, holding butcher knives. Luigi closed his eyes and screamed.

Joey Tribbiani: Luigi! Wake up.

Luigi woke up.

Luigi: Good Morning Joey. I had the strangest dream that Weegee assimilated the entire world, and he was going to kill me.

Joey: Jeez, that's harsh. Weegee doesn't do that any of that. But anyway, remember what today is?

Luigi tried to remember what Joey was talking about. Then he did.

Luigi: Oh yeah! Mario got drunk, so we're going to prank him with a fake wedding.

Joey: Speaking of Mario, should we wake him up?

Luigi: Of course! I called everyone (including Weegee), and I told them the plan.

Joey: Great! Let's wake up Mario!

So the two went to wake up Mario, and _The Fake Wedding_ occurred.  
_

 **The End**

 **The Weegee Virus is the prequel sequel to The Fake Wedding Chapter.**

 **Team ArcanetheGreat**


	6. Princess Battle Royale: Obstacle Course

_**Princess Battle Royale: The Obstacle Course**_

Actors and Actresses:

Peach

Daisy

Rosalina

Zelda

Narrator (Me)

The Internet Troll

Mallio

Blue Boo  
_

Challenge: Parkour

Peach: Wait, what?

Zelda: Princesses don't do parkour.

Narrator (Me): WELL TOO BAD! BEGIN! The First Obstacle is very, very simple. Jump from platform to platform to reach the next obstacle.

Peach and Daisy were nervous. Were they supposed to be like Mario and Luigi? Rosalina and Zelda weren't allowed to cheat, so they were also looking for a solution.

Rosalina: Here goes nothing. Later girls.

Rosalina jumped, and surprisingly, she made it. She started jumping from platform to platform, until she made it across. Impressed, Daisy and Zelda did the same thing. Now Peach was the last one left. Unfortunately, she was a poor jumper.

Peach: You know what? I forfeit.

Narrator: Seriously? You can't quit until you're done! Internet Troll, push that brat.

The Internet Troll pushed Peach, forcing her into the water. Now, she had to jump while soaked. Meanwhile, the others were at the 2nd obstacle, an 8x8 board with colorful tiles.

Narrator: Now, you need to dance in the CORRECT pattern across the dance floor in front of you.

Daisy: I've got this.

However, she did not have it. She got the first two tile steps right, but the third step was wrong. Mallio appeared out of thin air, and he glared at her, forcing her to rejoin Rosalina and Zelda. Then he vanished, and so did the wrong tile.

Peach was hopelessly trying to jump up to the first platform back at the first obstacle. Then Peach thought of an idea. She took her dress off, so she was now only wearing her gymnastics clothing. However, it still didn't work.

Peach: Ah C'mon!

Back at the dance floor obstacle, the three princesses narrowed it down to 17 tiles. It was Zelda's turn to go now.

Zelda: I hope I have this right.

Fortunately, she made it across, following a very simple pattern, a straight line. Daisy and Rosalina hurried after her. Peach actually managed to jump onto the first platform, but her legs were now tired.

Peach: (huff) (puff) I'm tired.

Narrator: I'm not tolerating this nonsense!

The Internet Troll reappeared, scaring Peach.

Peach: NO! NOT AGAIN!

Peach got a rush of adrenaline as she jumped from platform to platform, until she made it to the dance floor obstacle, which she dashed past easily because of the straight line in front of her. The Internet Troll frowned.

Narrator: Final obstacle. Ride a mine cart through a completely dark, and scary cave. Shoot whatever creatures attack you...

Rosalina: WHAT! How are we supposed to shoot them if we can't see?

Peach: (Finally joining her friends) Outta my way!

Peach dashed ahead of the other princesses, and jumped into the mine cart, which started to roll almost straight down; into a pitch black cavern.

Daisy: We need to go gals, or Peach will win!

The three jumped into their own respective mine carts, and sped down, into the dark cavern. Each princess had a Star Wars gun, ready to blindly shoot into the darkness. Daisy and Zelda felt the thrill of a roller coaster, whereas Rosalina felt like she was going to vomit. Peach felt no fear at all.

Speaking of Peach, she was farther ahead than the others. Peach violently shot into the darkness, successfully shoot some of her assailants. Rosalina felt the presence of boos, nyololins, and even Mallio. Whenever they got close, she shot them. Zelda discarded her gun in an attempt to go faster-a foolish mistake. A blue boo picked her up, out of her mine cart, and then he began to eat...

Daisy: Argh! Get away from me.

Daisy was being harassed by the Internet Troll. He was constantly pushing her. She punched him, but he punched her back, giving her a troll looking face. She collapsed, and was knocked out.

5 minutes later...

Zelda's mine cart crossed the finished line first, but there was no Zelda.

Narrator: What the heck?

A blue boo, wearing Zelda's dress, flew out of the exit, and into the sky. Then, the other three mine carts crossed the finish line. Peach got first, Daisy second, and Rosalina third.

Peach: Yes! I win! In your faces!

Rosalina: Jeez Peach. You don't have to brag.

Narrator: Congratulations Princess! You get to join the top twelve princesses who will take on the Ultimate Royal Challenge!

Peach: Sweet.

Daisy got up from her mine cart, wearing an Internet Troll meme expression on her face.

All (except Daisy): (Shrieks)

Everyone except the troll-faced Princess left the scene.

Troll-faced Daisy: What?  
_

 **THE END**

 **Note: There will be more Princess Battle Royales. But next...**

 **Team ArcanetheGreat**


	7. Bowser Jr vs Cream the Rabbit: Part 1

**Before we begin, please leave requests for new chapters. The 1st review for the Mario Zone gave me the idea for this...**

 _ **Bowser Jr. vs. Cream the Rabbit: Part 1**_

Cream: Stop it Bowser Jr.! You always pick on me!

Bowser Jr.: No, you're too weak. I can pick on whoever I want! So shut up!

He continued to pick on her. Foxy the Pirate saw all of this go down.

Foxy: Bowser Jr.! Stop it right now!

Bowser Jr. ignored him; he was about to hit Cream (*ahem* Never hit a lady)

Cream: Wait, stop! I have an idea. How about we settle this once and for all? Let's battle each other in a set of challenges, to prove who is better.

Bowser Jr. liked the idea, believing he would be better then Cream.

Bowser Jr.: Okay... You are on!

Cream: Foxy, can you please tell everybody?

Foxy: ...

Foxy went to spread the word.  
_

One Day Later...

Foxy: Ladies and Gentlemen! Welcome to Bowser's Castle arena!

Audience: (Cheers)

Foxy: Tonight, two people will participate in a series of challenges to see who is better. They are: Bowser Jr., and Cream the Rabbit!

Bowser is preparing Bowser Jr. for the fight, while Tails was doing the same thing with Cream.

Bowser: Go get her my boy.

Tails: You've got this Cream.

Foxy: Alright, there are three challenges, each one harder than the last. The person who wins the most challenges wins!

Audience: (Cheers)

 _ **Challenge 1: The Fight**_

Bonnie the Bunny walked over to the two fighters. He was the judge.

Bonnie: Okay. In this fight, you guys will battle each other. Use ANY weapon at your disposal. The first person to get knocked out of the ring losses. BEGI-

Foxy: Bonnie! That's my job.

Bonnie: Does it matter? BE-

Foxy: BEGIN!

Cream picked up an iron bow staff, and Bowser Jr. picked up two swords. Bowser Jr. thought to himself " _She's to weak. She can't beat me."_ Then Cream surprised him. She started to fly with her ears.

Bowser Jr.: WHAT! YOU CAN FLY! (Samurai Jack reference.)

Cream laughed.

Cream: You can't reach me!

Bowser Jr. picked up a gun, and he started shooting. Cream was able to doge every single bullet (mostly because Bowser Jr. had horrible aim). Bowser Jr. picked up an M16, and opened fire.

Bowser Jr.: DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! (Drakengard 3 reference)

Cream picked up a shield, but not before Bowser Jr. shot her in the leg.

Cream: OUCH!

Cream hid behind the shield.

Bowser Jr.: Cream... Cream... Whats the matter? Too afraid to fight me!?

Bowser Jr. was very close to the shield. Then, Cream remembered what Bonnie said about the ring.

Cream: Alright. I guess you win.

Bowser Jr.: (suddenly merry) REALLY!?

Cream: NOT!

Cream got behind Bowser Jr., and PUSHED him out of the ring with the shield. Bowser Jr. fell into the lava moat that surrounded the arena. Fortunately, Bowser's entire family was immune to lava. If they weren't... well that's another story.

Foxy and Bonnie: CREAM WINS CHALLENGE #1!

The audience exploded with excitement, except for Bowser and the seven Koopalings.

Bowser stomped over to his son.

Bowser: What the (dirty words)?

Cream, Foxy; Bonnie, and the entire crowd stared at the scene, disturbed by Bowser's cursing.

 **THE END!**

 **Part 2 will come out soon!**

 **Team ArcanetheGreat**


	8. The Ghost Prank

**You are probably wondering why part two of "Bowser Jr. vs. Cream the Rabbit" isn't out yet. Well, I wanted to wait a few chapters, mainly because I didn't know what to say next about their rivalry.**

 _ **The Ghost Prank**_

Luigi was lying down in his bed, sleeping. Mario put whipped cream on Luigi's hand. Mario was also holding a feather. He started tickling Luigi's face, and Luigi slapped his face with the whipped cream hand.

Mario: HAHAHAHAHAHA!

Luigi: MARIO! WHAT IS THIS?!

Mario laughed his brains out. Luigi wiped off the whipped cream, and he started chasing his red brother down the stairs. He was furious.

Luigi: MARIO! THIS... IS... NOT... FUNNY! YOU FAT SACK OF POOP!

Luigi finally got downstairs, but there was no sign of Mario. He decided to sit down and rest. But what Luigi didn't know was that Mario put a whoopee cushion where Luigi was about to sit.

FFFFFFFFAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Luigi grimaced. _You are really pushing my buttons Mario_ , he thought.

Luigi: Cut it out Mario!

Mario: Hahaha. April fools you fool. That's what you get for pranking me last year with a fake wedding!

Peach opened the door, and a bucket of water splashed on her head. It was another one of Mario's traps.

Mario: April fools you fool! HAHAHA!

Peach: MARIO! YOU JERK! (sobs)

Luigi: He pranked me twice today.

Mario skipped away from his house, leaving to buy more props to prank more people who were at his fake wedding.

Peach: He ruined my favorite dress! Doesn't he know that I'm the princess of the Mushroom Kingdom?

Luigi: Peach, we have to get back him. He's going to prank more people tomorrow if we don't prank him here tonight!

Peach: Okay, I'll call several people who were at that wedding.

Peach dialed the numbers of five people, and asked a royal messenger to get the sixth.  
_

2 hours later...

Weegee, the Internet Troll, Chica the Chicken (FNAF), Phoebe Buffay (Friends), Yoshi, and Samurai Jack (Samurai Jack) were at Mario's house with Peach and Luigi. They were confused by what the princess meant during her quick call. They were eating pizza, and Weegee was offering them spaghetti at the same time.

Weegee: Spaghetti anyone?

Chica: (confused) Why are we here?

Internet Troll: (Telepathically) Maybe it's important.

Luigi: It sure is. (He grins devilishly) You've all been brought here for one purpose, to prank Mario again.

Yoshi: Yes! I'm in.

Weegee: Me too.

Phoebe: What's the plan?

Luigi and Peach whispered what was about to go down. Each of the friends had a specific tool to use... they were ready.  
_

Mario was at the front door of his house. Luigi quickly unlocked the door, then he and the others quickly hid. Mario ended up accidentally locking the door, so he unlocked it the second time around. He opened the door, and he put his props in the closet near the door. That's where Luigi was hiding. Whatever was in the bag, he would use to scare Mario.

Mario: Well now, I guess I'd better go to bed. Hey... what's this slice of pizza doing here?

That was part of the plan to distract him.

Mario: (paranoid) Luigi, did you and Peach eat pizza without me? I guess I'll have to eat this then.

Mario picked up the pizza, but Yoshi, using an invisible string, pulled it away from him. The prankers were wearing camouflage suits so that they couldn't be seen be Mario. Yoshi ran upstairs, dragging the now dusty pizza with him.

Mario: Hey! That's my pizza you ghost!

Mario chased Yoshi and the pizza slice upstairs. He believed there were ghosts (because of Luigi's mansion), but how did they get here? Mario didn't know that this was all a trick. Then all of a sudden, Yoshi let go the pizza on purpose. Mario stood there, dumbstruck.

Mario: Hm, very strange.

Just as Mario about to pick up the pizza, Weegee dropped magnetic spaghetti on Mario.

Mario: (stressed) Hey! What gives you ghosts? Ahhhhhhh!

Chica held a magnet, and she did her jump scare noises while dragging him across the floor. Phoebe started to play her naturally horrible guitar music, while Jack sliced fruit in another room, which sounded like flesh was being cut. Peach amplified both of the noises with microphones so that Mario could hear them. Luigi and Yoshi dumped all of Mario's props into a cart outside, and gave them to Bowser.

Bowser: Hehehe. Thanks!

Bowser pulled the cart away, and he walked off. Mario was scared out of his wits. The 'ghosts' were freaking him out to the point where he would become insane.

Mario: AH, GO AWAY! LUIGI! HELP!

The noises stopped. Mario was no longer being dragged across the floor. He started hearing typing noises, and he thought it was Luigi on his computer. Mario believed that he didn't hear a thing with his headphones on while typing.

Mario: Luigi. Do you even hear me?

Actually, it was totally the Internet Troll. He used one of his gifs on Mario. Spaghetti all of a sudden blasted out of the computer, and hit the red plumber. The noises continued for minutes without end.

Mario: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Mario ran into a wall, and he fell to the ground. He looked up and saw the prankers, who took off their camouflage masks.

Everyone except Mario: APRIL FOOLS YOU FOOL!

He fainted.  
_

 **THE END**

 **Team ArcanetheGreat**


	9. The Hole Of WHAT?

_**The Hole Of... WHAT?**_

Henry Stickmin, Bowser, and were walking around the woods one day when they found a giant hole. They saw Mallio staring into the hole.

Henry: (trying to keep in a laugh because of Mallio's stupidity) Hey Mallio, what are you doing?

Mallio: Wondering what's down this big hole. I think there are FIRE FLOWERS in it!

Eggman: Maybe you're right, but I think there are robots down there, just waiting for a master.

Bowser looked down into the hole.

Bowser: It's too dark to see anything. Maybe lots of... food down there?

Henry: I hope there's a huge diamond. I actually stole one before, and it was heavy. So, I want to be even RICHER! OMG... I sounded like Waluigi there, didn't I?

Bowser: Yes, you did.

They all looked down, and they started wondering how to get down there.

Henry: How about we jump...

Bowser: ARE YOU INSANE!

Henry: (annoyed) With bungee cords.

Eggman: That's probably not the best idea. (light bulb) Maybe we should throw something down there to see how far down it goes BEFORE we have ideas.

Mallio threw a big rock into the abysmal hole.

One minute later...

Bowser: Nothing. Maybe it fell too far for us to hear anything.

Mallio: How about we dig?

Eggman: Or drill?

They all liked the idea, and they jumped into Eggman's new drill car. They started drilling down, being careful not to drill too close to the endless-looking hole.

Mallio: How will we know if we're at the bottom?

Eggman: I'll check, carefully...

Two hours later...

Henry: (rolling his eyes) How much longer?

Eggman: Stop your whining! We might be getting closer...

Three hours later...

It was nighttime. They (except Eggman) were eating snacks, watching the live-action "Beauty and the Beast" film. They were almost bored to death.

Mallio: We should just give up.

Bowser: Yeah, this bottomless pit guess down forever.

Eggman: Okay then. I guess we'll never know how far it goes, or what's down there.

Henry: Or if it even ends.

Five hours later...

They made it back to where they were. Everyone (except Eggman again) started kissing the grass, finally free from eternal boredom. Then, they saw Patrick Star (SpongeBob) walking to the hole.

Bowser: Hey, who's that? What is he-

Patrick started PEEING in the hole. Everyone looked emotionally disturbed.

Henry: The.. Hole h... h... has pee in it?! That's it. I'm outta here.

Eggman had to barf into a bush, Bowser fainted and Mallio died of fright. Then, Eggman threw Mallio into the hole, and threw up in there.

And what about Henry? He was home in bed, screaming into a pillow because of that awkward moment.  
_

 **THE END**

 **Team ArcanetheGreat**


	10. Mario Farty 10

_**Mario Farty 10**_

Mario, Luigi, Peach, and Toad were in Chaos Castle. They were playing Bowser Party, which is like normal Mario Party, only with Bowser and Bowser Jr. assaulting the players under special conditions. Bowser, who was a giant in this game mode, was chasing them due to the team rolling every number on a die. He was getting insanely close.

Bowser: Mario, I'm going to get you! And when I do, I'm going to go all Louis the Seafood Chef (The Little Mermaid reference) on you.

It was Bowser's turn. He rolled his 2 pairs of dice, he got 17. Mario and the Team were scared out of their wits. Bowser was going to set off a Bowser mini-game...

Peach: NO!

Bowser: YES!

But just as Bowser reached the car the team drove in, Mario took his seatbelt off. He pointed his bum at Bowser, and then...

 **Toot!**

He farted in Bowser's face. Toad fainted, while Luigi and Peach were utterly shocked, but assuaged at the same time. Bowser had a coughing fit, and began to vomit everywhere. Bowser shrunk back to normal size, and he was rendered unconscious.

Since it was Mario's turn, he quickly rolled a 6 to get away from the now normal sized reptile. They were almost to the Super Star. However, Bowser Jr. stopped them right in their tracks.

Bowser Jr.: Hey! You can't do that! That's cheating!

Mario: (aiming his butt at Bowser Jr.) Says you.

 **TOOT!**

Bowser Jr. fainted and fell out of his car. He was on the road. It was Luigi's turn, but he and Peach decided to skip their turns. They did not want to be sharted on by Mario. Just as Toad woke up, Mario rolled a 4, and he landed on a mini-game space.

The four contestants teleported into the Bouncy Brawl mini-game. They found themselves on a giant sized trampoline. They had to spin in mid-air and knock each other off of the trampoline. They only had 30 seconds. The others did their best to stay away from Mario, for if they hit him, he'd fart. Unfortunately, that was the case for Toad. He accidentally bumped into Mario.

Mario: Son of a-

 **Toot!**

Mario farted before he could finish. Toad fainted; he fell off of the trampoline. 20 seconds left. Luigi and Peach were stuck between a rock and a hard place. They didn't want to get farted on... wait a second. Luigi had a plan. He stood still as Peach continued to avoid Mario.

Peach: Luigi, what are you doing!?

Luigi remained motionless.

Peach: (freaking out) LUIGI!

Peach bumped into Mario.

 **TOOT!**

Peach and Mario both fell off of the trampoline.

Otherworldly Voice: FINISH!

Luigi earned more stars than the others, placing him in first. The four were teleported back to their car. Mario was so mad, he was going to blow his fuse. Mario aimed his buttocks at his brother...

...

...

But no fart came out. Instead, Mario started to uncontrollably hiccup. The three laughed at Mario, and then they rolled their way to victory.  
_

Epilogue:

Mario gets kicked out of Mario Party for being a skunk.

Luigi Party. Coming out in 3017! ;)  
_

 **THE END**

 **Team ArcanetheGreat**


	11. Bowser Jr vs Cream the Rabbit: Part 2

_**Bowser Jr. vs. Cream the Rabbit: Part 2**_

2 days ago...

 _Bowser Jr. and Cream decided to settle their differences with three challenges to prove who's better. In the end of the first challenge, Cream won, and Bowser Jr. ended up spending a fun night bathing in lava, which fortunately for him, he's immune to. Too bad Bowser wasn't happy about that incident._

Now...

Foxy: Ladies and Gentlemen! Welcome to the Knuckles' Floating Islands!

Audience: (Cheers)

 ** _Challenge 2: Reverse Gravity Race_**

The competitors were standing on a floating island, while the audience was watching from Rosalina's Observatory, much to the star princess' discomfort. Knuckles, who protected the Master Emerald on these islands, was standing next to Foxy the Pirate.

Both of the competitors felt confident, except that Cream wasn't expecting this...

Ellie from Fleeing the Complex (Henry Stickmin Games) came over to tell Bowser Jr. and Cream the rules.

Ellie: In this challenge, you will have an switch-gravity device, forcing you to have reverse gravity on your body. Jump from platform to platform. But be careful, for the platforms get smaller the closer you get to the finish line. So watch your step. There is something else in store for you guys if you win... but anyway, that is all.

Ellie handed each of them a switch-gravity device. Bowser Jr. and Cream readied themselves, for this was the second of three rounds.

Foxy: 3... 2... 1...

But before Foxy could say that beloved word of his, Ellie beat him to it.

Ellie: BEGIN!

Bowser Jr. and Cream put on their switch gravity-devices, and they began the race. The devices constantly shifted their users from normal gravity, to reverse gravity, and back again.

Cream felt sick as she hung upside down with her reverse gravity setting. She vomited, making half of the audience feel sick. Bowser Jr. seemed to have little problem with the device. After all, he did steal one the other night and he fumbled around with it, puked a couple hundred times, and almost even fell into Grumble Volcano. However, this was considered cheating. If anyone found out, it would greatly hurt his chances of proving his superiority to that rabbit adversary of his.

Bowser Jr. was ahead of Cream by a few feet.

Bowser Jr.: See'ya loser!

Cream: (vomits) GET... (vomits) BACK... (vomits again) HERE!

 **BEEP.**

The reverse-gravity switched to normal gravity. Cream was catching up to Bowser Jr., who was beginning to get tired. They passed the halfway point. The crowd watching from Rosalina's Observatory cheered, while Rosalina cried in the bathroom for letting people into her observatory during closed hours for free.

Cream managed to pull ahead of Bowser Jr. by several inches, placing her in the lead.

Almost there, Cream thought. She was getting close to the end, she was going to beat her rival. But then...

 **BEEP.**

The reverse-gravity kicked in. Cream began to feel queasy again, but she held in her vomit and continued to make the home stretch. Bowser Jr. was neck and neck with his rabbit rival again. Who was going to win? Foxy and Ellie quit their arm wrestling match right as Ellie was about to win. They watched closely to see who would pass the finish line first. Knuckles wanted Cream to win so badly, because if Bowser Jr. won, Bowser would steal the Master Emerald, and then destroy the Floating Islands until every last molecule was in oblivion. Oh Bowser, how dumb of you. You know that you can't destroy matter! You turn it into other matter.

Cream was in the lead. No, Bowser Jr.'s in the lead. They're neck and neck! They are at the finish line!

...

...

...

Ellie: The winner is...

Foxy: Cream the Rabbit!

Bowser Jr.: NOOOOOOOOOOO!

Cream: (cutely) Yay!

The crowd from the observatory cheered as Rosalina started to whack everyone out of her home using a replica of Amy Rose's hammer.

Bowser Jr. slipped off of the smallest platform, but he pulled out a parachute hidden in his shell to save him from death.

Bowser Jr.: (whines)

Cream, Ellie, Knuckles, and Foxy looked down at where Bowser Jr. was floating.

Bowser Jr.: I get you next time you idiot rabbit! I swear I-

But all of a sudden, Rayquaza came out of nowhere and swallowed the brat whole. The four looked utterly shocked as Rayquaza flew away happily.  
_

 **The End...**

 **or is it?**

 **Stay tuned...**

 **Team ArcanetheGreat**


	12. Photobomb Flowser

_**Photobomb Flowser**_

 _by FinalMagus25_

Mario and Luigi were standing in front of their house, waiting for the Skelebrothers. Before the prank wedding, Mario thought it would be a cool idea to get a picture with himself, Luigi, Sans, and Papyrus. Two pairs of bros, trying to make it big on the internet. After calling them and asking the two brothers to come to his house, Mario waited... when suddenly-

"heya." Sans the Skeleton greeted, teleporting himself and his brother to Mario's house.

"HELLO, HUMANS!" His brother, Papyrus exclaimed. "IT IS I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS! AND HIS BROTHER, SANS, OF COURSE!"

"Hi!" Luigi replied.

"Hello!" Mario responded. "Its a-me, Mario!"

"so guys, are you reading to take a bone-o-graph?" Sans asked.

Mario burst out laughing. Luigi chuckle a little, but wasn't exactly a fan of puns. Puns irked Papyrus.

"SANS..."

"sorry bro. I just love two make puns."

Mario kept on laughing, but Luigi and Papyrus were tired of this.

"Okay, can we just take the photo?" Luigi asked as kindly as he could.

"heh, sure." Sans said, giving up.

The two pairs of brothers stood in front of the camera, with Toad standing behind it, ready to take their picture.

"Alright." He called out. "Say Princess Peach!"

 **Princess Peach!**

Toad took the photo, but then looked behind the two pairs of brothers. King Bowser of the Koopa Kingdom made bunny ears behind the Mario Bros., and Flowey pointed two roots at the Skelebros., making a derpy face.

"Wha- BOWSER!?" Mario shrieked.

"Bwahahaha!" Bowser chuckled giddily. "We sure got you guys good. ;)"

All four brothers procured a cringey look.

"You trashbags should see your faces! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA-"

"do you wanna have a bad time?" Sans interrupted, aiming Gaster Blasters at Bowser and Flowey.

Mario and Luigi held up Fire Flowers, and Papyrus stood ready to turn the enemies' souls blue.

"Funk this shed, I'm out!" Flowey screeched, popping into the ground and hanging Bowser dry. He gulped.

"Uh... Lets talk about this guys..." Bowser begged them.

"get dunked on!"

Sans blasted Bowser far, far away... Never to be seen again... until the prank wedding of course!  
 **_**

 **This story is no longer a priority for me. Maybe every now and then, I'll add a chapter of Mario and co.'s antics, but the main reason I submitted this chapter was to promote my very own Undertale AU, ExperimentTale. If you readers are also fans of Undertale, feel free to read! Note that its Rated T for Teen, so just a little warning.**

 **FinalMagus25**


End file.
